Devious Ways
by Smackalicious
Summary: What happens when you mix Abby, Ziva, Jen, and alcohol? You be the judge. Minor minor femmeslash suggested.


**Title: Devious Ways  
Fandom: NCIS  
Characters: Abby Sciuto/Ziva David/Jen Sheppard  
Word Count: 691  
Rating: Probably strong PG-13.  
Author's Notes: Femmeslash suggested (though it's nothing that bad). What happens when you mix Abby, Ziva, Jen and alcohol? Written for a friend on Livejournal.**

"Let's hear it for a girl's night out!" Abby announced, holding her strawberry margarita high in the air.

"Here here!" Jen cried, holding her identical drink up. Ziva echoed her words and motion, and the three women clinked their glasses together in a toast. They lowered their glasses and each took a sip, enjoying the feel of the smooth fruity liquid sliding down their throats.

"I'm so glad you talked us into this, Abby," Jen said, turning to the raven-haired female on her left.

Abby shrugged. "No problem. I just thought that, with a night away from NCIS, we should maybe take the chance to hang out or something." She bounced as she said her words, nodding along with the music blasting from the speakers on the stage.

"Interesting place you picked," Ziva said, nodding her head toward the gyrating bodies dancing to the pulsating music.

"Isn't it great?" Abby watched the dancing partygoers in awe for a minute, then flipped her head back to the two ladies sitting with her. "You guys wanna dance?"

Jen's eyes widened. "Dance? As in, on the floor? With all those people?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "No, like sitting here, not moving. Of course out there, silly. Come on, it'll be fun." She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Jen and Ziva, pulling them to their feet and dragging them to the floor.

When they got on the floor, Abby started bouncing around, but apparently the other two ladies hadn't had enough to drink yet, because they just stood there, looking like boards. Very uncomfortable boards.

Abby halted her bouncing when she saw the other two weren't moving. "Come on, guys. Dance. Loosen up a little."

"I'm not really much of a dancer, Abby," Ziva said, holding her hands out in apology.

Abby rolled her eyes again. "So? Do you think anyone here cares? Everyone's too drunk to care about your dancing, and it's not like anyone here's gonna remember anything tomorrow anyway. Come on." She started bouncing to the music again, while Jen and Ziva continued to stand there, still.

"Do I have to do everything?" Abby asked, seeing their unmoving bodies. She grabbed Ziva first, pulling her close to her and moving her body suggestively against hers.

"Abby, do you really think this is appropriate?" Ziva asked against Abby's face, which was pressed tight against her own. "I mean, the Director is right there, and..."

"Shh," Abby insisted, pushing her index finger against Ziva's mouth. "I can get her involved, too. You stay." Abby spun around, grabbing Jen, who was standing behind her, and slamming her lithe body into her own. "There? That better? Now everyone's happy."

"Uh, Abby," Ziva started, but Abby cut her off by wedging her way around inside the tight fit she'd made for herself between the two ladies and sticking that same index finger into Ziva's open mouth.

Ziva's eyes opened wide in shock, and Abby deftly removed her finger. "Just chill. Go with the flow. Let things...happen."

"Right," Ziva said, attempting to follow Abby's advice. She shook her head free of any doubts she had, closed her eyes, and started to get into the music, bobbing her head along with the tunes.

"That's it," Abby said, encouraging her to keep going. She squeezed herself around and faced Jen. "Now you just have to do the same thing."

"Okay," Jen laughed. She closed her eyes as well, and began swaying with the music.

It wasn't long before all three women were fully entranced by the music, sliding their bodies against each other.

It was a highly erotic sight, and the two men sitting partially hidden in a booth towards the back turned to each other.

"We need to come here more often," the younger of the two said.

The older one nodded. "Damn right, Probie." Tony and McGee sipped the rest of their drinks, staring at the trio of ladies grinding on the floor.

When McGee turned away for a second, Tony caught Abby's eye and winked at her. She just grinned back at him with a Cheshire smile. Their plan had gone off without a hitch.


End file.
